Narubleach warz
by Kadisnamikaze
Summary: The Akatsuki and Espada have risen again and its up to The shinobi world and Soul society to defeat the once and for all. (Will be a god mode Rock Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto. Rock lee and Naruto Harem in the future. Also Midorima from Kuroko no basket will be turned into a ninja in this story but not before playing some basketball. This will be my biggest story every read and review!)


**Kadis: Rock Lee! Crissy its time!**

**Lee: Finally my chance to show my flames of you!**

**Crissy: Oh its time already for the story wow I-I wasn't ready but ok**

**Kadis: Did you read the script Lee**

**Lee: *snoring against a wall***

**Kadis *rolls eyes* Crissy please do the disclaimer so we can start**

**Crissy: Kadis does not own Naruto or Bleach just his Idea all rights got to the creators**

She walked down the hallway… books held closely to her chest, hood on her head, which was low to the ground. Another day of bullying for her, she tried so hard to ignore it but sometimes they got physical all she wanted to do was forget and move on but they always to her down. Her name is Crissy and this is her story how one bowl cut kid changed her life…

**Chapter 1: The moment that changed her life**

She was halfway to her classroom and she felt another presences and she was about to keep walking but she just stopped and turned her head.

"Hi."

She looked at him an examined him. He wore a green adidas jacket with white stripes, a green vest with a red swirl on the back of it. His arms where bandaged up he wore white jeans and green and white shoes with orange shoestrings.

"Umm hey."

"My name is Rock Lee."

He smiled at her giving her his signature nice guy pose.

"I'm Crissy, you must be a new student here?"

"No what makes you say that."

"Nothing."

He placed his hand around her neck and begun walking with her unaware of all the looks he was getting but they looked away knowing it was Lee.

"So what class are we headed to."

"Um music my last class."

He smiled and said,

"That's my class to well why don't we head that way my youthful friend."

"You must not know do you?"

"Know what?"

"The kids pick on me a lot because I'm different."

He looked at her as she showed one of her eye and that it was a different color it was red.

"Crissy everyone has scars."

He slowly undid his bandage on his arm showing his many scars and she looked somewhat fascinated,

"Some more than others."

"It's not a scar it a curse."

"Your not cursed that just shows your full of youth like me hey sonic!"

"Lee what's up man how long has been since that battle hmm."

He noticed a girl kind of hiding behind Lee and he tried his best to smile.

"Oh this is Crissy meet sonic, sonic meet Crissy."

"Hey."

"Hi."

She smiled at him briefly and watch them exchange worried. Lee was very loud and animated when he talked using many hand gestures, while sonic was the more laid back and nod my head type of person. She coughed twice and Lee turned his head quickly,

"Sorry Crissy about that we was just having youthful conversation about… well can't say so uh since you are in music class do you play?"

"Yeah sure I play the violin what about you two?"

"Lee plays the violin and electric guitar I play the drums."

Sonic looked over to see Lee in deep thought which was never good. He placed his hand on his shoulder and he saw that smile that always gets him hurt or in trouble.

"Uh oh."

He placed his arm around Sonic and Crissy's neck and said,

"I just got another youthful Idea that will have fewer injuries this time lets for a band! It will be so great I gave such youthful friends!"

He said as he started to cry tears of youth. Crissy chuckled nervously and replied by saying,

"Umm I don't-"

Once entered the room they was suddenly silenced when the teacher looked at Lee and sad,

"Lee you are late!"

The teacher said as she noticed he came in. He frowned and said,

"Sorry I was talking to sonic and I lost track of time."

"Well since you are here we can start class now that the two stars have graced us with their presences."

Sonic and Lee smiled at some girls and they squealed and smiled back. Sonic rolled his eyes and whispered in Crissy's ear,

"They are all like pigs at time I swear."

She snickered as they sat in the back row.

"Well today will be more of a freestyle day so who would like to go first."

Sonic and Lee looked at each other and shrugged.

"I will go first."

They watched as Crissy got up and went to the stage, they were the only ones to clap for her, and they wondered why. Lee ear's twitched and he looked up at Crissy and he had originally thought it was angel singing but it was Crissy. He wondered why at almost the end of the school year he just now seen her and she has been in the music class forever. He felt a little unyouthful but that feeling went away when she looked towards him and smiled. When she was done Lee and sonic got up and started cheering for her and was again they was the only ones.

"Wow you were great!"

He gave her the nice guy pose again and she smiled at him.

"Well who would like to be the brave soul to follow them performance up?"

"Mrs. Teacher! Sonic said he will be gladly do it!"

"Ok sonic your up." He looked at Lee like he was about to kill him but he decided against it and went on stage and sat at the drums and eye balled Lee and nodded and he pulled out his guitar and hooked it up to his backpack and handed it to Crissy and then he pulled out his laptop and said,

"Follow along."

Rock Lee pulled up a music-making program and he pressed play on one called Extreme Taijutsu theme. She barely had time to admire the sound before she started playing the notes that appeared it was kind of like playing Guitar hero except she had and actually guitar. Sonic had joined along with her and soon she started to hear a flute and other different types of sounds. To her music always told and this story was somewhat basic it told the tale of some fighter who was known for showing off his fancy moves and always talking about the springtime of youth it sounded like someone she knew but she soon let that assumption go as they were done and everyone started cheering for them. He put all his stuff in his backpack and he stood up and yelled,

"Spraying sweat it the glory of youth!"

Thus making everyone cheer his name for a while as he ran around the room twice.

"Lee nice guitar playing man."

"Oh that wasn't me Sonic that was Crissy."

One of the girl looked at Rock Lee and said,

"Whatever that bitch played like that!"

"Yeah I don't even know why you talk to her sonic you two must not now… she is the black cat."

Lee look beside him, to see that she was gone and he rolled and ran after her. Sonic looked at the kids and sighed before walking off. One girl grabbed his arm and said,

"You know we are right don't you."

He opened one eye, it turned red and had three tomoes, and she fell on the floor sleep. _(This place might be interesting)_

**On the school rooftop**

She sat down in the dark corner hugging her knees crying.

"Now that they know they-"

She lifted here head up to see Lee come on the roof. He quickly spotted her, came, and sat by her and he looked a little mad.

"Why do you they call you the black cat."

She did say nothing she just looked at him. This always happens by the time she tells him they will not be friends anymore she just wanted to cherish her last few moment. Her train of thought was soon interrupted as she watched him get and he took a single leap of the building and she rushed towards him.

"Lee!"

She looked down to see he landed perfectly on her feet. Her eyes widened and she moved backwards until she back touched the wall. This kid just jumped off the highest point of the school and landed on his feet what was he she knew there was something about him but this was not what she was expecting. He soon came back up, she looked at him before slowly taking off her hood, and to fox like ears popped out making Lee jumped a little then shrugged his shoulders,

"Cool."

"Wait what you mean cool! I have ears of a fox."

She took of her hoodie and She took a single leap over Lee and Landed in a near by the tree then slid down it. Lee smiled before doing a running front flip off the roof and landing besides her smiling.

"Wow I didn't expect you to know how to do that."

She looked at her eyes and she said,

"I forgot my jacket and bag! Hold on!"

He looked to see sonic coming out of the building and Crissy hopping beside them. After a moment of silence, they heard the school bell ring and everyone rushed out of the building.

"So What now!"

Lee shrugged as they begin to walk away from the school. She smiled at Lee and sonic as they walked and Lee was screaming something about youth. She had real friends now special friends that accepted her for who she was. The thing she could not help but think was why wasn't sonic and Lee picked on then she sighed as she thought they was both guys. She then felt a hand scratch her ears and they popped out but she quickly put them away.

"So are you guys Hungry?"

"Sure I'll pay where to."

Sonic rolled his eyes and said,

"I wasn't paying anyway after you put me on the spot like that in class three times today."

Lee chuckled as he remembered in Math when sonic was sleep he made him getting in trouble.

"We can go to that place right there."

Rock Lee looked at the place and got a shiver down his spine.

"Umm how about a place a little less gothic and death like. The food might look me in the eye."

"Come on you two."

She grabbed both of their hands and they made their way across the street and entered the diner. Lee stayed close by Crissy as a girl with no hair looked at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Should have got her number…"

"Bite me sonic."

Lee jumped at him, Crissy turned her head, and Lee stood still.

"Let's sit over there in the middle."

They all nodded and migrate to the table. After two minutes of looking at the Menu a waiter came up ready to take their order. Rock Lee look at her name tag and it read Christie.

"What would you all like to eat?"

Sonic looked up and said,

"I will have a salad and a glass of water."

"I'll have the club sandwich and a medium bag of cheetos and a sprite."

Rock Lee put down his menu and said,

"I would like 2 double bacon cheese burgers and 2 pounds of chili cheese fries I wanted those things super size, a liter of sprite and an extra-large pepperoni pizza for starters hehe watching my figure."

"Uh huh well I'll be back in a moment with your order."

"Watch my figure nice one eyebrows."

"Can it salad eating bitch."

"See there you go always bringing that up!"

Crissy laughed as they exchanged words back and forth. The food came and they were still exchanged words until they heard someone crunching on chips extra loud. They both looked at Crissy and then tended to their food. Five minutes into eating they both stopped and looked at Rock Lee who now was shoving a while burger down his throat making the most weird sound and to top it off he got to choking and he drunk half of his soda and kept going. After ten minutes all three of them, finished eating.

"Hey sonic how did he do that."

"Beat me I think it runs in the family just look at him."

She looked at his large now inflated belly as he patted it and rubbed it. He looked at sonic and said,

"Hey Sooooooooooooooooniiiicc."

Sonic grew a tick mark as he looked at both Lee and crissy to see them Laughing.

"Excuse me couldn't hold that one it."

He looked at the door as someone came and sat down and his whole mode changed.

"C-can we leave now."

"Yeah Lee come on."

He pulled out his wallet place the correct amount of money on the table and walked pass Crissy and sonic in a fast like pace and went out the door. Sonic looked at the person who he was looking at and she smiled at sonic and he rolled his eyes. Once Crissy got outside, she looked at Rock Lee and titled her head to the side. This was Mr. Always Full of Youth and now he looked seriously tricked about something. Sonic put a hand on Lee's shoulder and said,

"Want me to kill her."

He shook his head and was on the verge of walking.

(Guy sensei…. Tou-san)

**Flashback**

"_Lee! Leena are you ok!" _

"_Both of you get out of here I will by as much time as possible!" _

_They both nodded at there father and slowly got up. Lee looked at Leena with seriousness in his eyes and then at his father and sensei. _

"_No Leena will go I will stay… you can still fly right Leena." _

_She hugged both of them before flying away with tears in her eyes. Lee closed his eyes and opened them. _

"_Gate of shock!"_

**End of flashback**

He was shaken out of his thought as he looked at Crissy.

"That woman was responsible for the murder of my father and the cause of a great evil back home her name is… I won't even say it I need to punch something."

Crissy looked at him and said,

"Want to fight."

Sonic looked at her like she was crazy and said,

"Uh There is a reason he was given the name the green beast and you don't want to find out."

"Hey I can do more than just jump."

"OK Keep up or fade out."

Lee and sonic vanished into then air.

Crissy's eyes started to glow as she vanished.

A couple seconds later Lee and sonic appeared at Lee's house and Lee, they looked on his porch to see Crissy sitting there finishing a book.

She closed it and at Lee for a moment.

"Ok you have speed I'll give you that."

Sonic followed behind them as they made it to Lee's Dojo.

She had to hold in a whistle as she looked at how it looked. She tossed her backpack to the ground and took off her hoodie and got into a stance similar to the Hyuga and Lee adapted his regular stance.

"Ok go!"

She watched as Lee vanished and she closed her eyes.

"**Konoha senpuu**!"

She open her eyes and got his leg and slammed an open palm in his chest making him fly back and she changed her stance like she was about to do the sixty four palms. She smiled and said,

"Never rush your enemy try again." Sonic looked at Lee as he got up.

(They both aren't even serious and Lee don't hold back.)

He got a more a serious look and he came towards her with two lightning fast punches that was dodged then he went for a kick put she moved out the way and elbowed him then gave him a palm strike to the face and sent him flying back in the wall.

"An angry mind is a narrow mind now when you look at a forest a bet all you see is trees."

She smiles as she saw he was getting mad.

"I am not mad! That's it your dead Crissy."

She smiled and taunted him by doing his stance.

"**Omote Renge**!"

Sonic looked at Lee as he vanished and started running around Crissy so fast that he was making a dust cloud around here. He finally stopped and went for a kick but something grabbed his leg that felt like hair but he looked closely and saw that it was a tail and he slammed to the ground. She walked towards him and sat on top of him.

"You cheated rematch." He tried to sit up put she pushed him in his chest and shook her head.

"Say it…"

'Say what?"

"I'm a better martial artist or I will stay like this."

"Never."

"Ok find by me."

He laid there for about five minutes and then finally rolled his eyes and mumbled something that made her ears twitched and she smiled.

"Why thank you Lee I knew I was hehe."

She got off of him and noticed the it was around 4:50 and she remember something was happening that night.

"Hey Sonic Lee there is a festival at seven you guys want to go with me."

Sonic looked at Lee and he said, "Sure we will go this shall be fun." She smiled at both of them and said,

"Ok see you guys tonight make sure to dress nice."

Crissy and sonic actually used the front door and lee closed it behind them.

"Time for a youthful solo mission."

He smiled as he vanished out of sight.

**2 hours later…**

He straighten his tie for Like the seventh time and fixed the flower on his jacket before going out the door and locking it behind him.

"Yosh! Seishun full dash!"

He took off leave a trail of steam behind him. After 5 minutes he made it to the street where the festival was being held and took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Crissy and Sonic.

"Hey Lee…"

He looked at Crissy and couldn't help but stare. He examined her and she wore white pink kimono with pink heels. She looked at her hair to see that it was let down and had a pink ribbon tied in her hair. She truly did look amazing. Sonic looked at both of them then saw a group of girl and went a totally different way.

"Oh uhh these are f-for you hehe."

He chuckled nervously and presented her with the pink and red roses.

"You actually have a soft side these are beautiful you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to just a little gift that's all."

She smiled at Lee as he looked the other way nervously. This was strange to her but she has never felt so safe with a person since her…. She shook her head of all thought and grabbed Lee's hand and went and grabbed sonic by the collar away from the women with hearts in their eyes yelling their numbers out at him and he put them in his phone.

"Hey what's the big Idea."

"Like it or not you guy's are mine for the night."

Sonic rolled his eyes as they walked off.

"Hey lets take a picture together ok."

Crissy was about to protest but she couldn't when Lee smiled she nodded her head and hoped this ended well. They walked towards the booth. The photographer looked at Crissy and was about to say something but Lee spoke up and said,

"We ALL would like to take a picture to remember this youthful night with no problems."

He cracked his knuckles and spike his chakra and the guy started to sweat and he nodded his head and got ready to take the picture. Crissy placed her arms around both of their necks and smiled as the picture was snapped.

"Thank you so much mister."

"Yeah sure just stay out of trouble kids."

Once they all left he took a deep breath and sighed.

(Kids can't live with 'em period.)

Sonic looked at Lee and the he spoke up and said,

"I'll leave you two alone."

Rock Lee mouthed I owe you when he was leaving.

"So I guess we are alone now."

He looked at Crissy and she felt something grab her hand she looked to see that Lee had grabbed her hand while they was walking.

"So where to now."

He looked in the distance and saw someone trying to shot an apple off someone's head and smiled

"Hey an Archery booth lets go."

She smiled as they rushed over there to see that it was some people from school, Crissy was about to leave but she just stood back for a moment looking at the ground while Lee talked to a whole bunch of upperclassmen. Lee looked at Crissy and told her to come over. She shook her head real fast and he came towards her. He leaned in her ear and said,

"Not all people are mean come with me and you will see. Hey you guys this is Crissy."

She hid behind him peering over his shoulder smiling.

"Lee she is as weird as you… I'm kidding you do have big eyebrows."

"But you use to like them didn't you Anggie."

She turned a little red and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey I'm Anggie that's Lilou, Sammy, and Mande."

They all waved at her and she smiled at Lee as they went closer.

"Hey Lee the championship basketball game is tomorrow Friday don't know why they waited so late."

"What do you mean why have you seen Lee on the court that's why dude you should totally play college after this."

Crissy's ears twitched and she spoke to Lee by saying,

"I didn't know you played."

"There is a lot you don't know much about me."

She smiled and said,

"I know I'm the better fighter."

"Oooooo!"

They all pointed and laughed at Rock Lee as he shrugged his shoulder and chuckled himself.

"Oh Really see I was only holding back."

She stepped up in front of him and said,

"I was too you're not even worth my time you totally got mad when we was fighting."

Sammy looked at Lee and busted into laughter.

"Hey am I the only who think Rock Lee reminds me of Bruce Lee."

After that one of the girls throw a half eaten corn dog at his head.

"No he reminds me of jet Li."

"Hmmm but Lee didn't you say something about going back home."

"Yeah if I get a letter well when I told them the to contact me if they are in danger."

"Wait where you a soldier or something like that?"

He turned away and looked at the moon.

"Yeah something like that… I don't really bring up home to many bad memories."

Anggie then remember something and from one of her many visits at Lee's house.

"Hey Lee what was that headband thing I read the symbol; on it and I think it read Shinobi… what was that about and you got mad that day I found it."

"Something's are better left unstated but before I leave you all will know. See you guys later hey Crissy I want to show you something."

He grabbed her hand and they both left.

"Wait where are we going."

He grabbed her hand and he pulled her into a house of mirrors and he smiled. He saw sonic and he nodded as he left and took a deep breath. She looked at all the different mirrors and she spotted on with her name it which she found strange until she stood close to it. She took a look at herself and she looked around her neck to see a necklace. She felt around her neck and her eyes almost popped out of her head as she turned to see Lee behind her.

"Wow Lee… h- When did you do this?"

"Sorry I wanted to surprise you with it. It's gift for a very beautiful friend of mine in hopes we will be together forever I'm very glad I met you to today. I know it has been in a day but… I get this crazy feeling I've known you my whole life."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Lee… I thinks it's time to go now so… what do you want to do now?"

"We could… uh g-g-go to my place."

She smiled and said,

"Sure we can go."

She took his hand and they begun to walk. For a while she walked in silence playing the whole day in her head. First she ran into now look at her holding his hand meeting his friend. Today was such an amazing day but she doesn't even know his birthday, or his favorite color but she did find out what he liked on his burger. She chuckled and she saw him looking at her.

"What is it Crissy?"

"Nothing just thinking… oh here we are."

"Yes…"

He unlocked the door and he let her in like the gentlemen he was and he came in shutting the door behind him. They both sat on far ends of the touch not saying a word. Crissy's ears popped out when she heard Lee's mumbling something under his breath. It sounded like he was mumbling a song under his breath.

"So umm…"

Rock Lee kicked a ball that was on the floor making it bounce off the wall and he caught it with one hand and started spinning it with one finger. He looked at his mini basketball goal that was above the kitchen door and with one flick of the rest he tossed the ball but missed the whole goal. She laughed at his attempt to impress her and he frowned.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is I find it hard to believe you led the school to a championship seeing you mess up on court shall be fun."

She turned and stared at the now silent calm Lee. She couldn't put her finger on it but it looked like he wanted to say something.

"Lee… just say what you want."

He looked at her and scooted closer.

"TenTen she told me if I ever wanted something to jump first fear later."

"What do you want Lee…"

She placed her hand on his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You… I want you."

He placed his arms on her waist and they both closed their eyes. Her heart started to beat fast, Her hands started to shake and her mouth even became dry. She felt Lee's lips crash against hers. She felt like she could almost pass out but out of pure instinct she grabbed his jacket and pulled him on top of her and put more into the kiss. After what seemed liked an eternity he slowly pulled back and then she sat up red in the face.

"Wow… I kissed a boy, does that mean."

"Crissy will you be my girlfriend."

She smiled before hugging him.

"Yes Lee of course I will."

Her ears twitched as she started to her soft clapping. She turned her head and saw sonic in a near by window.

"Sonic!" She hid her face in Lee's jacket."

"Awesome you guys our together I see things are going well."

Lee nodded and then looked at him,

"Oh tell you know who to meet me at the game."

He pulled out and envelope and tossed it to him.

"Good I'll read this later but Sonic… I'm glad you was here for me in my toughest times. He smirked and said,

"I will let you two get acquainted I have 4 ladies waiting on my congratulations you two."

He climbed out the window and Crissy chuckled before grabbing her tail to keep it from swaying. She took a look at Lee and smiled before speaking.

"So Lee… Tell me about your father."

He had to admit the question caught him off guard but he had to tell her sooner or later so why not sooner. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"He was the strongest person ever… He was always there for us even when mom left."

"Why did she leave."

He looked at her and said,

"Because one she thought he was crazy when he told her he was a ninja then he showed her and she said she couldn't take being around freaks."

She hugged him and softly said,

"I'm sorry Lee." "

It's ok I'm could barely remember her me and Leena loved dad more I remember when I said my first word hehe."

"What was it fight?"

He shook his head and said,

"Youth."

They both shared a laughed before going silent once again.

"Sooo… Lee When you come home how do you feel? When no one is there for you…. When you get an A on a test that you studied hard for."

"I never thought about that. I talk to my sister every now and then. But coming home to an empty home I try not to think about it as much as possible. Why are you asking me that."

She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Because I want to be there for you everyday and I want us to… be family I hope you don't think we are moving to fast."

He chuckled and said,

"No we aren't in the ninja world I learned to live like everyday like it was my last. No not that stupid song what I mean is live it to where you will have no regrets."

"What would you do if you-"

He put his hand up and shook his head,

"That is a question I never answer unleash that day came and the only day it will come is if I use that technique but that day won't come for a while the hidden leaf is in peace."

"Well we should get to bed you have a big day tomorrow."

"No we have a big day tomorrow we are going to be with the upper classmen all day."

Her ears twitched when he said that but she knew he could trust him.

"Well Lee care to come to bed with me."

He nodded he got off the couch and they both went upstairs and made a right to Lee's room. "Oh Wait don't you need to get your stuff."

"Oh yeah I will be back I don't have a lot and I keep most of my stuff packed."

He nodded as she left out the window and he took the moment to read the letter from his sister. After five minutes of reading he smiled. She would be on here way at midnight a perfect surprise for when Crissy wakes up. After a quick game of jetpack joyride Crissy had came back with her thinks and Lee helped her move them into his room. She then went into the bathroom to change into her night clothes. Once she came out the bathroom she looked put her head in the room to see Lee already sleep.

**Kadis: Well Lee, Crissy, sonic**

**Lee: that chapter was so youthful when is the next!**

**Kadis: Soon very soon but you don't go back to konoha for a while**

**Crissy that's Lee's village this should be fun I guess  
><strong>

**Sonic: As long as Lee doesn't run into Anko you will be ok**

**Crissy: Who Is a-  
><strong>

**Lee: Bye my youthful readers don't forget to reveiw!  
><strong>


End file.
